Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights thereby creating a need for fall-arresting or fall protection safety apparatus. Among other things, such apparatus usually includes a safety line interconnected between a support structure and a safety harness donned by a person working in proximity to the support structure. A connector may be used to interconnect the safety line and the full-body safety harness as well as provide a connection for other attachments to the safety harness. A safety harness may also include a D-ring that can be used, for among other things, to couple a rescue system to the safety harness after a fall event. The D-ring should be accessible yet not hinder the user during normal operations.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a D-ring that can be selectively positioned along a webbing of a safety harness and not hinder normal operations of the user donning the safety harness.